Twin Dragons
by crazed albino chipmunk
Summary: first h/dr. fic r for later chapters


A/N:hyas there this is a M/M fic if you are against it than don't   
read this this is a fic about the oh so famous couple Harry/Draco I will write some   
straight stories but they are just such a cute couple well I don't own them   
I own nothing except the lint in pocket and that owns my pocket so I own nothing,  
nada, zip, zelch.I do own the plot.   
With no further ado the story......  
  
Harry rolled over and sat up with haste. Covered in sweat, tears   
rolling down his cheeks. He had that dream again. He was fighting Voldemort,  
he was low on energy and Voldemort was about to use a forbiden curse to kill   
Harry he just stood there expecting to die. When out of nowhere Draco runs  
in front of Harry right as the curse slipped Voldemorts harsh lips. The curse  
shot Draco with such a force that he fell to the floor the instant the curse  
hit him.  
  
Ever since their fifth year at Hogwarts Harry had relized that he   
perferred guys over girls. He did not tell a single soul for fear of rejection.  
Knowing the Hogwarts students and their mouths, if word where to get out the   
whole school would probably shun him for being different, yet it would be a   
good trust of friendship. But why Draco? Why not Ron, or Fred, or George?  
Why? He is my enemy? Why not someone close? I have to figure this out he   
thought. The dream wasn't that big of a deal but the tears he was crying but  
why? Was it because his own enemy sacrificed his very life for him? Was he   
feeling things for Draco?   
  
No that couldn't be it he shook that thought out of his head. He picked  
his glasses off of his trunk, threw on some jeans and ashirt and went to the   
common room to think. When he looked at his clock on his way out it was 2:30  
in the morning. Great he thought first I can't fall asleep now I can't get to sleep  
at all. He sat down on the chalr. His eyes where geting heavy but he needed to find  
put why he was crying. Must stay awake..... He started to doze off but was awakened  
because that same dream cameto his mind and he felt the tears start to flow. He  
didn't want to cry but the tears just came. He whiped the tears away. Why was he   
crying again? The dream but what in the dream? The only thing he could think of  
was.... no it couldn't be... Draco? He went back to the dorms Ron had gotten up   
and didn't see Harry in his bed. Harry slightly cracked the door open and got into   
his bed.  
  
"Harry.... Hey Harry."  
"What Ron," Harry said slightly agitated that he had gotten caught going back  
into his dorm.  
"Where were you? What happened?"  
"Nothing, nothing at all go back to sleep."  
  
The only response he got from Ron was the silentness of his sleep. Harry laid  
there thinking. Why Draco? Time must have passed at a fast rate because the next thing  
he knew was everyone was getting up and getting prepared for breakfast. Ron saw the  
dark circles under Harry's eyes.  
  
"Hey, Harry what's wrong," Ron said as he put on his robes.  
"Oh, nothing just couldn't sleep."  
"You can always sleep no matter what unless you-know-who was here."  
"Well not last night I just had a bad dream," Harry was standing there waiting  
for Ron. He already had his robes on from last night.  
"Nothing that I can think of would keep the famous Harry Potter from getting his  
beauty sleep."  
"Shutup and it was about nothing."  
"I swear sometimes when I try to help you give me nothing yet when I don't  
wanna help I always end up in the middle of it," Ron said as Harry and he went to the  
common room to meet Hermione and go to the Great Hall for breakfast like every other  
morning. Hermione was on time as usual and for some reason Ron thought she looked   
different.... a good kinda different.  
"Morning Harry, Ron," she then hugged Ron and he gave her a slight kiss on  
the cheek, hoping Harry did not see. But there was nothing Harry didn't see.  
"Awww how sweet. Y'all make me want to puke with your loveyness," Harry   
said with a disgusted facde.  
Ron went and got the waste basket and placed it in front of Harry, he then  
turned and around and started to walk off with Hermione, "Here ya go."  
"HAHA very funny," Harry said and the walked around it and caught up to the  
lovebirds. They entered the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table on their   
usual seats. From Harry's seat he could see Draco perfectly to plot eveil things  
against him. This morning was well different, for one thing he wasn't hungry at all  
the onlyhe even did with his food was poked at it with his fork to make ot look  
like he was eating. Ron escaped from Hermiones loving grasp to talk to Harry.  
"Harry what's wrong first you can't sleep now you can't eat you need to do   
something if we are going to beat Slytherin for the house cup. We don't want our star   
Seeker getting weak now do we? Right 'mione?" Hermione shook her head in agreement with   
Ron.  
  
"Harry I hate to admit it but Ron's right now eat something."  
"I can't I am not hungry," Harry looked down at his plate and sighed at how  
much food was on there. Then he went up and saw Draco sitting in his seat. How he   
looked so beautiful. WHAT?!?!? What was he thinking? Well, he had to admit that the way  
he ate his food, laughed with his friends, and that little slouch of his was cute.   
Draco cast a harsh look upon Harry and got up from his spot at the table followed by  
Crabbe and Goyle and walked over to where Harry was sitting.  
"What are you staring at Potter? Do I have something in my teeth/"  
"Yes Malfoy there is about to be, my fist," Harry said as he stood up.   
"'Ems fighting words Draco," Crabbe yelled on the background  
"Shutup Crabbe I think I have things under control." By now there was a whole   
bunch of Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Slytherins, and Gryffindors. Draco then shoved Harry  
back into his seat. In the process he shoveda piece of parchment into Harry's hands.  
The crowd broke up when they relized that Harry wasn't going to fight back. Harry   
waited until everything settled down to read the note. He un folded the piece of   
parchment:  
Potter,  
Be late to potions so you are forced to sit nest to me. We need to talk.  
Malfoy  
  
What the hell Malfoy asking Harry to sit next to him? Talk to Malfoy? Decently?  
For Harry had not held a decent conversation with Draco since well.... never. How to  
approach thesituation? Wait Harry had never worried about talking to anyone not even  
Cho Chang. Well maybe her but... the bell rang and interuppted hos thoughts. The  
next class was potions. Well he thought I could be late and get yelled at by Snape  
or save the seat for him. He knew that Ron and Hermione wanted to sit together and  
Seamus and Dean and Crabbe an Goyle that left him and.... Draco. Plus, Snape would  
probably pair them up together anyway. So he went straight to class and saw Draco  
there in the far back corner. Everyone was either there or saving someone a seat  
So he was stuck with Draco no matter what. Great he thought now I have to go and  
listen to his insults and ramblings. Harry sat down next to him.  
"'Ello Harry," Draco said his first name wait this isn't the annoying prat   
Harry knew.  
"'Ello Malfoy." Draco then pulled some parchment out right as Snape opened   
his mouth. Malfoy was trying to look like he was taking notes.  
Harry we must talk to as soon as possible. Draco wrote slopily and then handed  
it to Harry. Harry decoded the messy writing and tehn replied  
Why? Harry questioned his enemys emergency  
Because their is something I need to tell you face to face.  
Tell me now Draco Harry handed the parchment to Draco.  
Well umm.... No I can't not here not now.  
Draco tell me NOW.  
Well ok fine but tell no one not even Ron or Hermione.  
Ok then just tell me you can trust me.  
Wow! Did the great Harry Potter just offer his help to his arch nemisis that   
he can't stand. Now I have something to blackmail you with.  
Don't change the subject or rub it in and you wouldn't do it. Just tell me.  
He hands the parchment back to Draco.  
Ok this is the deal I am... no I just can't say it.  
What? What is wrong? Are you dying, depressed, anorixic, gay,...what? Harry hands  
the pearchment back to Draco with a concerned look.  
I am.... can't say I have to tell you face to face we need to talk.  
Draco we are talking.. Alright if it must wait ande leave me in a sense of concern.   
How about after dinner in the library.  
Nope too many people around I can't say it there.. Wait you've an invisbility cloak  
Yeah.... Why? Harry handed the parchment to Draco and Snape saw . Snape shot an  
evil glance at Potter and Draco.   
"Mr. Potter Mr.Malfoy What are you doing?"  
"Potter wanted my notes to see if he missed anything," Draco eyed Harry a dirty look. "Thanks for my notes back Potter," Draco said as he ripped the parchment out of Harry's hand.  
"Ok now where was I before I was interrupted by such a rude disturbance,"  
Snape shot an evil glance to Harry. Harry sank into his seat.  
That was close Potter. Anyway we could meet in the library and then sneak   
into the restricted section. Draco carefully handed the parchment to Harry making sure Snape did not see. 


End file.
